Human Error
by Incey Dee
Summary: Last time Sally Donavan checked, she was still human. It was only a matter of time before she erred. But what about the newly revived consulting detective?
1. Chapter 1 - Pity

**Human Error - Pity**

Sally Donavan folded her arms as she and her peers watched the consulting detective prance absently around the dead victim before them. There was something amiss in his stride, there lacked a certain bounce and fewer words. Most of those words used to be insults directed mainly to her and her team, but now they were small mutters to himself.

Over the past few months since Sherlock's return, Sally had come to terms with her part in his assumed demise and even managed to apologize.

"Always Sally," Sherlock had said "You assume too much of yourself. How could you resist a trap so perfectly set just for you."

Sally accepted the harshness with a nod, she deserved it, but she could not help but bite back "All the same no matter how much of a freak you are, you really aren't so heartless and you would never hurt a child. I should have seen that, I never cared to, and for that I apologize." She turned sharply before he could give her any reason to make his death a reality but was stopped by gentle hold on her arm.

"Thank you Sally." Was all he said with that some hard feelings were melted, enough for her to actually feel something by the sight she witness before her. A distraught Sherlock, bereaved of his partner, alone and muttering to himself, it was almost touching.

The genius raked his fingers through his curls and circled the corpse once more retreating into his mutters. John was unable to assist him again, and it seemed like this would often be the case for the consulting detective as his former partner began to adjust to married life with a baby on the way. He had finished the first case on his own in record time, but as time began to pass and more cases showed up, it seemed as if the fire that kept him going was slowing beginning to fade. Sherlock shook his head. He could do this alone, he did not need an assistant, he was able to function well without one before. Sherlock pulled out his magnifying glass and began to inspect random things on the corps "Can't even make proper deductions..." he muttered aware of how he had gained an audience, good maybe they'd learn something finally.

"This isn't very good is it?" A uniformed cop took his spot beside Donavon who scanned her phone.

"And Lestrade is going to be late, but we need to get this done fast." Sally said as member of the forensic teem took the uniform cop's spot.

"It's kind of pathetic actually." He said with a shake of his head "I almost feel sorry for him."

"Well we can't have that," Sally said with a sigh then approached the consulting detective.

Sherlock raised his hand. "Not now Sally I'm busy."

"Mind thinking a little faster? You're starting to worry us."

"Worry," Sherlock scoffed "It'd take you days to figure out everything I just gleamed."

"Sorry, were not all gifted,"

"How true." Sherlock muttered to himself then noticed Sally had not moved. He glanced to her and she plastered a fake smile on her impatient face then rolled her eyes as it dropped. With a nod Sherlock smirked then looked to the Sargent. "An outside view, a second pair eyes perhaps." He motioned for her to come forward.

"Seriously?" Sally sighed and with a snap of his fingers Sherlock replied a prompt yes then with another sigh and another roll of her eyes, Sally complied. "What?" Sally frowned down at the corpse then back to Sherlock.

"You tell me."

"What do you mean 'you tell me'? You're the one who harassed us to get you a case anyway."

"Not the point this is still your job so, tell me what you see."

"The third victim of a maniac who strangles his victims to death."

"Could have got that from the papers Sally."

"I'm not sure what you are expecting."

"A sound deduction from a competent detective." Sherlock snapped.

There was a stillness in the air as Sally glared at the man before her. Some cops eased from the storm and others still peered in, at least they would be able to explain how the the consulting detective faked this death. With a sigh, Sally leaned over the victim and began to scan the scene.

"He came here alone." Her voice broke the tension and Sherlock smiled at her decision to play along.

"Yes, and." He urged her.

"There is a stamp on his hand, so he's old enough to get into that bar, but not old enough to drink." Sally tilted the victim's head, "No wait, he's really young, the ID must have been a fake."

"Very good." Sherlock noted as Sally began to peer into the victim more. He urged her with small 'hums' of approval as she uncovered more clues and forsook the obvious ones. He began to ask her about specific details to tempt her to dive deeper and warily, she did.

Sally found herself in a strange moment of receiving compliments form Sherlock Holmes and it was mildly frightening. She wondered if she preferred watching him prance around lonely and almost feeling sorry for him than this. Everything she said was met with a positive reinforcement, she felt like he was up to something, But she was not wrong in anything she said, so what had she to fear?

"Clever, what a pity you are not a Detective inspector yet," Sherlock said and Sally actually turned her face away because it felt like she was blushing. Something was defiantly up. Finally she stood with a shrug and a shake of her curly hair.

"That's all I got." She glanced up at Sherlock who had begun to tighten his scarf. "Well?"

"Good." Sherlock said with a nod "I did say competent." He took out his phone and began to text, he spared Sally one more glance and noted she was awaiting his feed back. "It seems as though you are only able to scrape the surface of quite an obvious murder, I really wonder how you achieved your position with such a flaw, but nevertheless you are a great conductor this is why you are still a Sargent and not a DI, it is a pity." Sally's eyes grew wide as she realized she was played 'You are however a very good conductor of thoughts, your wrong ones usually brought to light the obvious ones, which made this observation run faster. You are the perfect side kick for serious detectives and we should do this again sometime" Sherlock turned abruptly to the approaching Lestrade.

"Our suspect is a young woman probably the same age as this victim. And they were quite close. While she used a detached item to murder the others this she did with her own hands." Sherlock moved around the victim and pointed to the area Sally mainly observed "See there, traces of latex but she must have become too involved because there, fingernail polish. Her nails broke though the glove. Check the DNA and his classmates, case close." Sherlock said bounce fully renewed in his prance. "And Sally, nice try."

It took two uniformed cops to hold Sally back and keep her from going after him while another grabbed her gun. She was furious from being humiliated in such a way, especially since she knew it was bound to happen. She then promoted John to a Saint and silently vowed to never assist Sherlock Holmes or pity his loneliness ever again! She shook her head and yanked herself from her peer's grasp then returned to her car to fume away from the concerned eyes of her team. But as she watched the consulting detective prance away from the scene, she could not help but feel a little satisfied that she had helped bring that bounce back.

**A/N: Finally wrote it out! This has been bothering me for quite some time now even though it's so short I had fun writing it! There is a desire to continue what do you think?**

**Thanks for reading please review – Dee **


	2. Chapter 2 - Apathy

**Chapter Two - Apathy**

Over the past few weeks it had happened more times that Sally would have liked to admit. Sherlock had baited her and she had answered his lull only to be humiliated afterwards. The second time it happened he was charming and almost apologetic of his first display. It was a believable act and Sally was not the only one fooled, but of course, Lestrade is considered "ordinary" as well.

Sherlock had pranced around his crime scene as usual then seeming as if he had drawn a blank he turned to the still fuming from their last encounter Sally Donavon. At first he was very blunt in his inquiry for fruitful deductions, but when he noticed the steam coming from Sally's ears, he settled. Then he began with a somewhat charming, but no doubt condescending compliment of Sally's attire. It bounced back at him, she never needed anyone to tell her how good she looked, especially when all her peers were mostly men. So he attacked from a learned weakness her sympathy and her justice.

"I know you are disappointed by my presence here." Sherlock said and earned Sally's glare "Hard feelings aside we are both here for the same purpose. And while I am unable to... communicate as properly as you have mastered, goal is still common."

"Well, never expected you to admit a failure." Sally snapped but Sherlock could sense from her tone that he had softened her a bit and with a secret grin, he continued to reel her in. Before he knew it he had her fully in tune and his inspiration fully in bloom. Of course when he finally cracked the case, almost everything Sally had suggested was wrong, and of course he could not stop himself from pointing that out, and so Sally left scene fuming once more, only to have a similar experience happen just a week later.

The fourth time Sally would have none of it. She shut Sherlock out and all his charm, all his false apologies and his logic, until finally it seemed as though he had snapped. In his very Sherlock way he turned to insults instead. It was not as though Sally was not used to the consulting detective's views of her, her team their work and all boring ordinary people but it was something about these insults that baited her and made her fight back.

Sally fought back in the most intellectual way she could and poked holes in his own theories about the case and to her surprise, she actually got one right. That was all Sherlock needed to spin the spindle and weave the crime scene together in a matter of minutes which of course in turn humiliated Sally and her team all over again.

Even Sherlock's compliment to her finally getting something right smelled sour to Sally. He had tricked her again, and humiliated her again, even if it wasn't as painful as the first few times, it still happened. Once more Sally vowed to never assist him, again and once more she fumed and stormed away to her car, again.

Sally ignored the rouse as she knew it was. She shook her head and set her lips this was not happening today. Not again. Not now, not ever again. She turned sharply from the lure and refused the bait. Sherlock Holmes would not make a fool out of her, again. She know she had said that before, and had failed before, but she really meant it tonight.

Tonight would be different she assured herself. She would not even make eye contact with the arrogant genius. No she would look at her phone scan her email and wait until he solved the case then she would go out for drinks. It was the weekend after all, why couldn't she enjoy drinks too if someone else was so willing to do her job for her? With another flick of her wrist Sally comfortably fell into a game of solitaire.

"Sally,"

"Nope." Sally shot down the beckoning lull with another flick of her wrist.

"You have to admit that is a tad unprofessional." Came Sherlock's drawl.

"You have to admit that _you're_ a tad unprofessional." Sally was quick to bite back.

"Would you even look?"

"That's what you're here for, do your thing freak."

Sherlock leaned up from his task before a smirk broke across his face. It seemed Sally would not even give him one glance, did he affect her that much? He hummed to himself as he debated the best way to lure her back into the game.

Flattery was pointless he knew, but she had actually begun to improve over the past few weeks. However he still needed to find another lull. Insults would only get him so far before Sally actually decided to try to kill him. Sherlock knew their tentative peace treaty could only stretch so far, she had returned to the name calling after all. He placed his hand under his chin as he fell deeper into his thoughts. Finally he gave up with a sigh.

"How about you tell me what did _not_ happen here." Sherlock said finally and received a resigned shrug.

"She _wasn't_ murdered." Sally supplied sarcastically with a twist of her head and a trademark roll of her eyes before she returned to her game completely missing Sherlock's reaction to her words.

"Oh!" His hands went into his curly hair as his eyes began to frantically scan scene before him. "Oh!" He said again louder and Sally shook her head.

NO this was not happening again! Sally mentally screamed as Sherlock began to construct and deconstruct the scene before him. She about-faced and began her fuming march to her car.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sherlock called after her but Sally hardly stopped to answer him.

"You've got it all worked out now don't you." Sally called over her shoulder "Everyone you can come back in."

"Wait, don't you want to know _how_?" Sherlock stood.

"I don't care." Sally lied and she knew it came out as such, but she had a long week and a glass of dark liquor beckoned her. Lestrade walked into the scene with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry I'm late, what've we got." Lestrade began to explain about the wife situation but Sally shook her head.

"Not to worry our favorite freak has taken care of it within record time. Truly a genius that one." Sally pulled on her coat. "Makes our job a lot easier don't you think." She turned and left.

"Well, that was pleasant." Lestrade noted the Sargent's leave and Sherlock's frown. "What is it I thought you two were getting off great." Lestrade waved his hands distressed and Sherlock narrowed his eyes. Lestrade was late quite frequently in the past few weeks and things had become progressively better with his wife. He was constantly pushing Sally to task on her own and supporting Dimmick. something was up.

"When is the vacation?" Sherlock asked.

"Well it hasn't been approved yet." Lestrade began to mumble not at all shocked that Sherlock had figured it out, "I had hoped to let Donovan try her hand at this while I was gone. It's about time you know." He pushed his hands in his pockets "Her performance during the Waters family case was notable. She's young accomplished, already a Sargent. And she's smart." Lestrade gave Sherlock a look who did not object "If I had to choose between her and Dimmick well, you know."

"Is this vacation permanent inspector?"

"No no of course not. Just thinking ahead you know." Greg sighed then glanced down at the victim and back to Sherlock "Well, we will see what happens." Lestrade strode out of the room as the wheels in Sherlock's head began to turn.

Dimmick and Sally, the race was on between those two and they hardly knew it. Sally had climbed really far up which was no easy task in a predominately male job, the odds were already against her but she had potential. With her returned ambition Sally could climb up and very easily overshadow Dimmick. But what would that mean for Sherlock? Would she shut him out of all the fun if she were promoted? He grimace at the thought. Sherlock turned from the scene. If he was going to secure his privilege he had best start now.

**AN: ****Going to post two chapters today, tell me what you guys think. ****Glad this was received well so far, and thanks for the review Icecat and guest. Happy Valentines Day.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ambition

Chapter Three - Ambition

Just another Friday night, Sally noted, just another call, another fresh crime scene and another opportunity to be humiliated by everyone's favorite consulting detective. Sally scanned her phone as she stood useless in the field where she had once been very passionate to be in. Her utility had been drained by one man and his 'brilliant' mind and yes, she was more than bitter about that. But there was not much she could do about it now so she scanned the town from her phone and planned her night centered around dark liquor and a charming green eyed bartender.

Something interrupted her thoughts, she glanced up, oh that was just Sherlock's attempt to bait her, again. Sally retuned her attention to her phone. A mask of indifference and a taste of apathy had secured her face for the past month and she was able to ignore the lulls of the consulting detective, but she had to admit, he was very persistent. She glanced from her phone once more, it was something in his tone, it was tad less condescending and maybe a bit defeated. Immediately Sally squashed the bit of pity that began to rise and hardened her eyes as she acknowledged the man's presence before her.

"What did you say?" Sally let the dangerous edge creep in her voice. Even though she knew it did not have the intimidating effects on Sherlock as it had on her peers, she held the glare and her dangerous tones and as expected Sherlock was unfazed.

"I asked if I had managed to exhaust your inexhaustible will, or defeated your unshakable pride." Sherlock said and Sally gave him a blank look. She was unsure how to respond to his inquiry, and clearly trying to foresee the conversation for the moment it turned against her. But Sherlock had different motives today. "Yes," He placed his hands in his pocket and casually began to circle the victim "Strong will, and unshakable pride." he said "Commendable and profitable traits for one found in your position. Young ambitious woman holding a high position in a predominately male occupation, a strong will is needed indeed, and there is every reason to be proud of that."

Sally narrowed her eyes and took his deconstruction as an attempt of flattery. "Where are you going with this?" She could not help but ask and he continued as if she had not spoken at all.

"But still, you are quite lonely. Your female peers either resent you for your status, or are simply just intimidated by your ambition, and it is the same for most of the male ones as well. But males have a bigger risk involve, presumptions and assumptions about romantic involvements may arise if they are seen too many times taking drinks with the ambitious female on the team. Anderson was probably the longest college you have had at work."

"Yes, and you clearly assisted in putting a bolt in that one with your own presumptions and assumptions about a romantic involvement between the two of us, if you can recall."

"I did nothing of the sort, it was your decision to spend a work night drinking, then crawling through strange places without fully removing the evidence from your person."

Sally stared at Sherlock for a moment as she recalled the night of Sherlock's well aimed bolt, and the night before it. True she had spent the night by Anderson while his wife was away, but it had been a night between friends. A childish college night between friends that involved drinks and stupid dares. One of those dares was to inspect a possible bullet-hole of their favorite freak and give him a piece of their minds.

They had drunkenly made it to the destination the fire still boiling in their veins but when the moment came to really go in, Anderson wimped out. Ever the brave one Sally continued on and crawled though the dusty attic, only to find emptiness. Considering their mission a fail, and almost getting caught by the authorities for trespassing, Sally and Anderson vowed to never speak of that night again. But by Sherlock's words, he proved not only was that bullet-hole confirmed, but he was also there that night.

Sally could feel a bit accomplished by her past success, if were not for the remark Sherlock had made which eventually poisoned one of her best friendships on the force. Despite Anderson's formerly perceived animosity toward the consulting detective, sometimes his secret obsession leaked through and Sally was fine with that, because she valued their friendship more, until Sherlock planted that seed.

Bitterly Sally bit her lips then hardened her eyes once more. Sherlock had intentionally planted that seed.

"Must I be held accountable for your peer's incompetence?" Sherlock asked as if reading her mind.

"Yes, you knew what they would think-" Sally cut herself off she was getting too involved, soon he would snap the trap and humiliate her once more, no, not tonight. She released a sigh then began to reinstall her mask of indifference "Why are you bothering me? Is there any reason you're not over there doing my job?" She asked sharply and was stopped by the sight of the consulting detective in that moment.

Standing still, hands in his pockets and staring off in the distance. Fragrances of the first time he had entered the crime scene without John Watson beside him began to stir and suddenly Sally felt as though she was looking in a mirror. He was brilliant in every way, but he stood alone because this no matter how brilliant he was, only few would accept him without being intimidated or resenting him for his talents. The scene pinched Sally's cold heart so she shut her eyes to it until Sherlock began to speak once more.

"When you apologized on that night, did you mean it?" He asked.

"Of course I did." Sally nearly snapped "Why?" She peeked her eyes open curiously.

Sherlock seemed to have shifted uncomfortably. He glanced at the victim once more then Sally "I wanted to grant you an opportunity." He said " An opportunity to care... To coexist in a way," He answered Sally's inquiring gaze "Coexist, and occasionally assist me, without me having to trick you."

"And why would I want to do that?" Came Sally's drawl and Sherlock shrugged.

"Because despite your humble beginnings, meager talent and skills" Sherlock slowed at Sally's glare "You are not a bad detective, and quite clever to have made it this far in the field. Your ambition and dedication makes up for your lack, and also makes you a decent person to work with."

Sally folded her arms "Is that supposed to convince me?"

"Yes." Sherlock said simply "You appreciate the honesty, and you are slightly flattered."

"Oh, was it the meager talent and skills part? That really got me off didn't it." Sally added sarcastically and Sherlock smirked.

"You will not regret it Sally." He said simply "Even in your reluctance, over these past few weeks working with me you have made improvements in your deductions and logic. There is so much potential in you and if I could only capture it and mold it you could be great." Sherlock's eyes were near shining and Sally turned her gaze from them.

"I'll think about it." She said simply then raised her hands before he could speak again "I said I'll think about it." She affirmed strongly then turned to exit as Lestrade arrived to the scene.

The detective inspector watched his best Sargent leave, for once not in a fury, but still checked his watch. It was Friday night after all, just because Sally was in a good mood, that did not mean her newly formed habit would just melt away. Lestrade turned to Sherlock, the perceived source of his Sargent's newly formed habit and listened as Sherlock began to explain the scene before them and suggestions on the suspects.


End file.
